


An Honest Thought

by SleepySpeedster



Series: Dispersed Time AU [3]
Category: Batman Beyond, The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Short, Sparring, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 06:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySpeedster/pseuds/SleepySpeedster
Summary: Just an incredibly short and self indulgent drabble set in my Dispersed Time AU which appeared in "We Weren't Always Good But We Had Chances".Thad thinks on his emotions as he and Terry spar on a rooftop in Neo Gotham.
Relationships: Terry McGinnis/Thad Thawne
Series: Dispersed Time AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828960
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	An Honest Thought

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably be calling this universe Dispersed Time, and in the future I'll be labelling them as such.
> 
> This fic isn't strictly canon to the events of the au but something that _could_ happen
> 
> Thad and Terry are 23 in this fic.
> 
> **** Comments, questions, and reactions are 100% welcomed! If you like the fic kudos are also appreciated! ****

What would it be like to let the palm of my hand brush your cheek? Intimate, comforting, and closer? To let the sparring dissolve between the two of us with our hands clenched together in a struggle a fight of dominance, with you trying to keep me down; what if that dissolved on this rooftop tonight?

Thad for once couldn’t help, but think that he wanted to feel. To be close to another person once again.

What would happen? Would he hate him? Why should he even worry? What was one more ruined relationship in his life? He was a villain and used to the hatred in everyones eyes and words, the cold stares, and the attempts to hurt him. Did he deserve anyone in his life? He had left everyone who had cared about him. He had left Craydl in the future, and abandoned Sungirl in the past at a single suggestion from Deathstroke. He had ruined every chance he had at happiness, and everyone who had come in contact with him.

Did he deserve the right to want and feel? He wondered as he struggled with Terry. The hero's weight effectively pinning him down

His arms gave out and Terry pinned them to the ground. His force uncompromising and Thad hadn't expected any less from him. They shared that same smirk between them; a pair who enjoyed a challenge, to be scuffed, and to bleed because they knew that could feel in that moment. Terry’s eyes gleamed with that of a winner as he pinned Thad’s arm to the ground, his face close to the speedster’s in that instance.

"I thought you were _supposed_ to be _teaching me_ how to deal with speedsters, Thad?" Terry breathed out, adrenaline coursing through him. Thad could feel his breath on his skin.

"You just...You just caught me off guard, McGinnis." His gold eyes locked with Terry's own blue ones, his breath ragged from the sparring, but all the while Thad still wonders what it would be like to give in to what he felt just once in his life, "It won't happen again." He says breaking the stare between them, but before he could the distance between them closed. Terry's lips pressed firmly against his own.

Thad had always been lost to his thoughts. The logical side prevented him for acting, stiffened his body, curled his own emotions within the pit of his stomach until they could no longer be contained. While Terry felt, and acted regardless of the fear that curled within him.

His clenched his eyes closed and pressed his lips back against Terry's. Whether this is another mistake, or another ruined relationship for Thad to mark down in his life…he didn’t regret it. For a moment to simply feel, to feel Terry's lips upon his own, and the warmth they shared with their hands intertwined together was nice.

It was honest and he wouldn’t regret it unlike so many other moments in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> **** Comments, questions, and reactions are 100% welcomed! If you like the fic kudos are also appreciated! ****


End file.
